Akvo Pygmy Gemdragon
These tiny companions are known as pygmy dragons, and are the result of two different dragons producing offspring. As there are many known dragons, there are also many pygmy dragons. Like their larger counterparts, these small creatures come in a variety of colors, each possessing their own temperaments. Some pygmy dragons prefer human company, and are a common sight at the castle, often curled around their magi's necks. Others may be reclusive, wary of leaving the mountains or the Caves of Nareau. Sometimes like-minded pygmies will remain together, even flying as a flock. They are fiercely intelligent creatures, and can even understand human speech. This is a boon in times of trouble, as the dragons respond quickly, but this power has its downsides as well. People must be aware if a pygmy dragon is in earshot, and speak accordingly. Should one mention a particular jewel, or exotic food they spotted in the kitchens, then there will be trouble. In a matter of days or mere hours, the gem or food will be missing, no doubt taken by a spying pygmy. It's all but impossible to retrieve a possession from a pygmy dragon, and it's much better to just let them have it. Like the huge dragons, these creatures will guard their hoards with their lives, and do not forgive easily. Buying their favor is something more easily done, by offering them shiny objects or treats. A pygmy dragon may eat many things. Some solely consume plants, or berries, but there are some who feed on small mice, and others have been known to munch on rocks. Egg This is one of the smallest eggs ever seen, and only a watchful person has any hope of catching one. Hatchling Pygmy dragon hatchlings are very small and extremely fast, which makes it all but impossible to keep an eye on them. Most magi give up trying to care for their pygmy dragon hatchlings within a few weeks. By then, these companions are able to care for themselves quite well, finding food with ease. What they choose to eat is as varied as their temperaments. These dragons have forceful personalities, which are apparent as soon as they have hatched. Some require constant company, while others shun humans entirely and remain far from the castle. There's no knowing what a pygmy dragon will be like until it has emerged from its egg. Adult While other dragons may grow large enough to tower over buildings, pygmy dragons cease growing at a young age, and never reach large sizes. They grow to the size of a large cat, and no more. They are small enough to perch on a human's shoulder without trouble, and their small size allows them to fly extremely fast. It often seems as if these companions are not aware of their own size. They act much like larger dragons, and never back down. This is seldom an issue for them, as they can produce flame just as well as any other dragon. Their flames are smaller, but burn just as bright, and are capable of making even the most dangerous predator turn tail and flee. Though adult pygmys rarely attack humans, all bets are off should anyone enter their homes uninvited. Pygmy dragons usually choose to live in the mountains, but can be seen in the forest and around the castle as well. Some simply sleep on branches, while others spend much time finding the perfect cave. These caves are usually brimming with whatever treasures a pygmy dragon has found. Their nests are created from their favorite items, bright pieces of silk and odd shaped gems. These gems are created by the pygmy dragons themselves, who possess the ability to change the color and shape of any jewel or rock. Additional Information *No. 679 *Obtained by: Breeding - Rewin Dragon / Rewin Ancient + Akvo Crystalwing *Released: May 16th, 2016 *Artist: Lazuli *Description: Damien *Breeding: Category:2016 Creatures Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Breed Only Category:Pygmy Gemdragons